


Doesn't Sit Well

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, References to Illness, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: Sirius can't understand why Remus keeps saying "no".





	Doesn't Sit Well

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't say "no" to mindabbles or turn down a dare apparently. I feel the last shreds of my shame are slipping away.

A paper airplane flew across the room and landed smoothly on Remus' desk. He slid the plane inconspicuously off his desk onto his lap, and unfolded it. Drawn on the parchment was a very graphic picture of two men enjoying a very intimate act. The name 'Moony' floated over the man who was lying on his back. 'Me' floated over the other man. He had his head between the one on his back's legs and was licking in a very lewd way. 

Remus didn't need to even look at the curvy handwriting and detailed drawing to know the note was from Sirius. Sirius had been trying for _weeks_ to get Remus to agree to this. He peered up, hiding his eyes under his fringe, and looked over at Sirius. He was sitting studiously at his own desk taking his test. Or more likely he was finished with his test, and he was taking the time to draw more pornographic "art". 

Tucking the request away, Remus went back to his test. 

As Remus left the classroom Sirius jogged to catch up with him. "Moony, slow down." 

Remus continued walking quickly. "What's wrong with you?" Sirius said catching up with him. 

"I don't want to, OK?" Remus said without thinking. Sirius looked like he had been slapped. 

"I didn't mean anything by it…I just wanted to…I like it so I figured you would, too," Sirius said in a whisper. His expression was so earnest that Remus was starting to feel like the world's biggest prick. 

"It's not you…it's, well…" Remus pulled Sirius into and alcove and took a deep breath. "I've tried it… _rimming_ , and—" 

"Oh so you don't think I can do it! And whoever you were with last year could!" 

"No, shut it for a minute and listen." Remus took another deep breath. "It was going fine at first but well…it was beef casserole night…" A look of shock and horror crossed Sirius's face. 

"Not beef casserole, you didn't…" Sirius couldn't even finish the sentence he gulped instead. 

"No, no. I made it to the loo just in time." Remus looked up at Sirius, using his sweet brown eyes to their full effect. "So leave it, all right?"

Sirius nodded gravely.

~*~ 

"Good news, Moony," Sirius announced sitting down at the table next to Remus. "I've just been to the kitchens and the house-elves have taken beef casserole off the menu. Along with those chipolatas that do the same thing to you." 


End file.
